


Imaginary (Hiatus)

by OblivionsGarden



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionsGarden/pseuds/OblivionsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new guardian has been chosen and that only spells trouble. Not to mention that all of the Guardians know her well and know that nothing would make her agree to this. Except one. Jack knows her, but not from this life. How is she still here? When they find her it becomes clear but what isn't is why a new guardian was needed in the first place. (Jack/OC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Job Done

**Title -** _Imaginary  
_ **Chapter title -** _Job Done  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Rise Of The Guardians in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the film. For this chapter I own, Immy and the children._

 

* * *

It was a bitterly cold day of November when the Guardians were called to the Pole again. The Man In The Moon had requested North gather the five together for something big.  
Sandy of course never made a fuss and Tooth was just as excitable as she always is. But Bunnymund and Jack were both on their way to the Pole with sour attitudes. Bunny hated what the cold did to his paws and Jack? Well, it's November! Jack's been spending his days freezing lakes, making snow days and causing all sorts of wintery mischief. The last thing he wanted was to be called away from his snowball fight to hear a message from the moon.

Jack arrived at the Pole first, perching on a desk and swiping a cookie from one of the elves as he awaited the arrival of the others. Bunny came soon after, hopping straight to the fire to warm his fur. Tooth and Sandy arrived almost together, both mentioning how busy they were immediately.

"It's four weeks to Christmas, you don't think I'm busy too?" North frowned.  
"And what exactly are you busy doin', mate? The yeti's make the bloody toys not you. You only work on the twenty fourth delivering 'em."  
"Christmas takes planing and preparation, not like painting a few eggs."  
"A _few_ eggs?"  
"Guys, c'mon, stop!" Tooth insisted flitting in between the two. "And either way, both holidays cause kids teeth to fall out. Easter chocolate and Christmas candy... You keep me busy." She moved over to Jack with a smile as he swallowed the last part of his cookie. "You're lucky all your baby teeth have already fallen out."  
"You ever eat candy, Tooth?" Jack asked, taking another cookie from the elves and holding it out to her. She shook her head.  
"White and pristine." She tapped a finger against her front teeth. "And staying that way, thank you very much, Frost."  
"Everyone!" North began, calling the attention of each guardian. He pointed to the moon and silence fell upon them as they listened to what he had to say.

The Man In The Moon told of an approaching danger, something stronger than what they have encountered before. When Jack asked if Pitch was back the Moon didn't answer. Instead he shone his light at the familiar symbol on the ground until the pillar holding a large gem rose up in front of them. Jack's mouth fell open as he watched, moving forward to get a better look.

"What's that?"  
"He's choosing a new guardian." Tooth whispered.  
"Is this how I was chosen?" Jack asked and she nodded.

The moons light refracted through the gem casting light all over the room.

"I wonder who it's gonna be?" Tooth clenched her fists in excitement as Bunny mumbled, ' _please not the groundhog_ ' over and over to himself.  
A bright flash and gust of wind and the figure on the pillar was revealed. A girl, simple looking, in jeans a tee shirt and boots. A bright smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes. Silence echoed around the room as Tooth's babyteeth fluttered around the figure.

"Oh no." Muttered North.  
"You said it, mate." Bunny nodded forgetting their earlier argument.  
"This could be difficult." Tooth commented as Sandy's dream sand formed a cross above his head.  
"Imelda?" Jack's blue eyes were wide as he stared up at the figure.  
"Eh?" Bunny shook his head. "Her name's Immy."  
"No... Her name's Imelda. She was my friend... Before." Jack was off the ground now, his face millimeters from the figures.  
"Before?" Asked Tooth, curiously but Jack continued, ignoring her question.  
"But how can she be a Guardian, she would've died hundreds of years ago..."  
"She did..." Tooth move to rest her hand on Jack's shoulder. "Jack... Do you know her?"  
"When I was human she was my best friend! We spent everyday together just playing and having fun. I don't understand, she doesn't look any different." She eyebrows furrowed together.  
"Oh Jack." Tooth's tone was saddened as her friends expression fell, realizing what had happened.  
"She died too?" Tooth nodded. "How?"  
"An accident..." Tooth offered a sympathetic smile as the others looked on. "Y'know... She doesn't remember, just like you didn't. Every time I've offered her her memories she comes up with some excuse to do it another time... I think she's scared of remembering."

North cleared his throat interrupting their conversation. "It's still going to be hard."  
"Yeah, what did you guys mean by all that before?"  
"We've joked with Immy before about being a Guardian. She completely freaked out, said it was something she could never do and then ran off." Bunny explained. "She'll never agree to it."  
Jack smirked a little. "Bet you thought the same about me when you first told me I was chosen."

* * *

It was a typical winter scene in the park that day. A group of children working together to build a snowman, dogs playing in the frost covered grass whilst their owners snuggled into the scarves and an unspoken sense of magic in the air. The freezing snow seeping through the fabric of the children's gloves and numbing their fingers, the crisp air tinting their cheeks and noses red as they rolled a small snowball into a big boulder like shape.  
However, just at the bottom of the hill where they had chosen to stand their sculpture, one young boy sat alone, staring down at his shiny black boots, snow melting on the laces. Well, he wasn't really alone... But nobody else could see his friend. A girl, perched on the back rest of the bench, feet settled on the seat. It should be impossible to miss her what with the colour emanating from her very being. She wore denim jeans with a zip up, apple green hoodie covering a white tee shirt with red spots. Even her boots, one yellow and one purple were a stark contrast to the white spread around them. Her hair was currently the same dark blue as a night sky and her eyes were a chocolate brown.

She glanced down at the quiet boy beside her and then back at the children playing together with a sigh.

"Why don't you just ask if they need some help. I'm sure they could use an extra pair of hands. Looks like they're trying to make their snowman touch the sky." She suggested, smiling as she imagined a giant snowman roaming around the town.  
"They'll say no. They don't know me." The boy sighed.  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know."  
"Smarty pants." The boy chuckled as she poked out her tongue, hoping down off the bench and skipping over to the group.

Using the fact that none could see her to her advantage, whilst they were making their second snow boulder, she forced the first towards a hill until it began to roll on it's own. When the children noticed they raced after it, none fast enough to reach it. The lonely boy jumped up when he saw the ball coming straight for him but couldn't move quick enough, the icy cold ball colliding with him, knocking him straight onto his back.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" The children reach his side and started to push the clumps of snow from his body.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."  
"Now we're gonna have to start over." One girl groaned.  
"Yeah but now we have help. You know, if you want to help."  
"Sure. I'm Sam." The boy climbed to his feet.  
"I'm Jimmy, this is Talia, Ben, Mikey, Sarah, and George." The supposed leader of this group introduced. "Do you live around here?"  
"Yeah. Just moved in near the grocery store."  
"Cool. You should come hang out with us, we could use one more in our group."

The brightly dressed girl smiled as they passed by, their idle chatter music to her ears. As Sam glanced back she shot him a big smile and a thumbs up but the boy frowned, glancing around. He couldn't see her anymore but her smile didn't falter. Her job was done.


	2. Immy

**Title -** _Imaginary_  
 **Chapter title -** _Immy  
_ **Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
_ **Genre -** _Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
_ **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Rise Of The Guardians in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the film. For this chapter I own, Immy and Jenny._

* * *

"Immy, you can't be here right now! Dad's already mad cause you broke his glasses... Which he thinks I did by the way!"

A young girl, brunette hair in two braids hanging over her shoulders, was pacing her bedroom in a panic as her closest friend lounged across her small bed, boot clad feet propped on the wooden frame.

"It's not my fault adults can't see me." Immy shrugged. "And I apologized for the glasses." She added as an afterthought.  
"Please, just come back later. I'm being taken to a therapist." The girl came to a stop with a frown. "My parents don't think it's normal for a twelve year old to have imaginary friends. They say- IMMY!" She was cut short when her own pillow struck her face.  
"If I was imaginary how could I be throwing things at you?" She shot up to the ceiling when the pillow was aimed straight back at her. "And why would you be throwing them at me?"  
" _I_ know you're real but my parents don't believe in you."  
"Parents never do." Immy scowled settling herself back onto the floor. "Why don't I come with you? You're parents can't see me and at least that way you won't get bored right?" She crossed the room, hopping into the window seat with ease.  
"I don't know. You kept pulling faces at me during my class presentation and I got in trouble. Just like you always get me in trouble."  
"Jenny, c'mon! We have fun don't we?" The young girl broke out into a reluctant smile and nodded her head. "When do you have to go?"  
"In a few hours."  
"Well, why don't we go outside and make the most of this snow?" She grinned. "Bet I can beat you there."

* * *

"How much longer are we going to stand here?"

The five guardians were hiding not too far from where the two girls were playing. They didn't dare move in case a child should spot them. Bunny's fur was covered in tiny snowflakes which was only worsening his already dull mood.

"A little snow never hurt anyone, cottontail." Jack smirked, tapping his staff lightly on the ground, covering it in a thin layer of snow. "But, in all honesty maybe one of us should go talk to her."  
"Off you go then." Bunny grumbled, shoving Jack forward into view.  
" _Me_? Why should I go?"  
"You're the one who says he knows her from before!"  
"Bunny... She doesn't remember." Tooth interjected. "Jack, I'll go. It's fine."  
"No." Jack held up a hand to stop her. "I'll go. Who knows, maybe there'll be some kind of miracle and she'll remember." Jack laughed and Tooth nodded encouragingly.

He moved off quickly into the park, hoping no one caught that her being able to somehow remember him was exactly what he was wishing for right at that moment. He took a second to just watch the two girls making snow angels in the grass, recalling a time when he, Immy and his sister had done the very same thing one winter. With a nostalgic smile he recalled the task at hand and hopped the park fence, slowly approaching the pair, clearing his throat when he reached them. Two heads shot up, the younger girls face brightening at his appearance. Immy however, frowned at this pale stranger.

"It's Jack Frost! Immy, it's Jack Frost! He's really real!" Jenny jumped up from her spot, beaming at the tall boy who smiled fondly down at her.  
"Immy..." Jack began, waiting for any indication of recognition.  
"You can see me?" Her frown was still in place as she climbed to her feet, pushing back her now bright orange hair.  
"Obviously." Jack's sarcasm covered his pain as she treated him just like she would a stranger.  
"I guess Guardians don't follow the normal rules."

Before anyone could say another word, Jenny's mother stepped onto the park, calling her daughters name and insisting they had to leave.

"We have somewhere to be... Frost." Immy spoke slowly as though Jack were some strange and unknown creature. "Bye."  
"But we need to talk to you. It's really important."  
"We?"  
"The Guardians."  
"But Jenny needs me."  
"I'll be fine, promise." Jenny turned to Jack. "Can you come back tomorrow and play?"  
"Maybe not tomorrow but I'll be back soon, I promise."  
"Awesome." Jenny grinned, shooting a wave to Immy before taking off towards her mother.

"C'mon, the others are waiting." Jack gestured towards the alley where the other four guardians were peeking at the two.  
"Am I in some kind of trouble? I must've done something to get all of the big wigs together."

Immy was completely confused but followed Jack out of sheer curiosity. It wasn't often more than one person could see her at a time so she wasn't about to let the moment pass by. When they arrived at the alley a smile finally graced her features as she waved to the Guardians.

"Long time, Immy." North rumbled in greeting. "Let's get back to the pole, yes?"

North pulled a snow globe from his pocket and threw it against the wall. Immy grimaced, never having gotten used to North's mode of transport, as Bunnymund guided her into the portal. The look of wonder that crossed her face as she looked around North's home warmed his heart. Jack however could feel his growing colder by the second. Sandy's dream sand formed a briefcase and a question mark, silently asking how her work was.

"Oh, you know same old. And you?"  
"Um, Immy... Sorry to interrupt, but uh... I don't actually know what you do." Jack confessed.  
"Guys, really? You get the new guy to come speak to me out in the open and you don't even tell him what I do?" Immy rolled her eyes as she jumped onto the desk beside Jack. "I'm an Imaginary Friend. That's why you shouldn't really be able to see me when I'm with a charge."  
"A charge?"  
"A child I'm looking out for. Us Imaginary Friends-"  
"There's more than you?"  
"Have you seen how many babyteeth Tooth has?" Jack nodded. "Around the same sort of number. World's a big place, Frost. Lots of children." She giggled. "But we can only be assigned to one child at a time. So only that child can see us. Makes our friendship more special to them and means that the help we give works better." She pouted a little. "But, like I said, I guess being Guardians, you don't have to follow rules."  
"Of course not. Where's the fun in that?" Bunnymund joked.  
"So, Imaginary Friends are real." Jack leant his head against his staff with a small smile. "That's pretty neat... So, what exactly do you _do_? Like how do you help them?"  
"Well, most kids who need us are going through something tough. No friends, parents divorcing, bullies... You know the stuff. Like Jenny's parents are really uptight and she thinks she's a disappointment to them. It's hard for a twelve year old to go through that alone. Me and my kind help these kids."  
"How?"  
"Depends which friend you talk to. Some are kind and understanding and talk through the problems."  
"And you?"  
"I like playing games and enjoying myself. So I make them forget about their problems with fun and games until the solution becomes obvious to them. Or until the problem solves itself. My old charge, Sam... He was really shy, just moved to a new town and had no friends. I rolled a snow boulder at him and some kids went to see if he was alright. And hey presto, Sam has friends and doesn't need me anymore. I go help someone else." She moved from the desk and into the center of the room.  
"Same old Immy." Jack mumbled to himself with a smile.

The Guardians were positively beaming. The way Immy spoke about the children she cared for, the way her eyes sparkled and her mouth split into a grin, it was obvious she was born to be a Guardian.

"What?" She stopped, noticing their expressions. "Why are you looking at me like that? You're freaking me out."  
"It's a little scary, huh." Jack chuckled. "You've been chosen."  
"For what?"  
"To be a Guardian."  
" _Ha ha, very funny guys_." Her face fell when no one laughed. "Chosen by who?" Her voice took on a slightly hysterical tone as she stepped back, away from the group.  
"The Man In The Moon. He chose all of us." Tooth said.  
"Um... Well, no offence to him but he has to be insane." Immy backed away further, ignoring the question mark above Sandy's head. "I can't be a Guardian. I hate responsibility, I already told you this. Really, you should find someone else. Maybe the leprechaun."  
"We don't choose, Immy."  
"Well, I don't have to say yes, right?"  
"Well...No." North scratched his head. "But nobody has ever said no before."  
Jack cleared his throat. "I said no... To begin with."  
"Doesn't count, mate. You said yes eventually."  
"But I said no first, so it counts cottontail."  
"Sorry, mate. No it doesn't."

Whilst the two argued, causing a distraction, Immy ran from the room, making to leap over the railings and to find the door. However her plan was short lived when she found herself being lifted back into the room by her ankle by a yeti.

"Put. Me. Down. _Now_."  
"Don't." North countered. "Immy, you need to give this some serious consideration. You-"  
"What North is saying..." Jack interrupted, twisting his head upside down only making her scowl deepen. "Is don't say no yet. I thought the same as you at first, but in the end, I realized I'm supposed to be a Guardian."

Rather than speaking Immy starting writhing around until the yeti dropped her onto the floor. She stood up, straightening herself out with a huff. When she opened her mouth to speak no sound came out. Instead her face fell as her stomach twisted, a ripping pain echoing through her body as she fell to her knees with a groan. Tooth was at her side in an instant, Sandy at her other whilst Jack looked on helpless. Breathing through her nose, Immy managed to climb to her feet, her bright orange hair fading to a more peachy colour.

"Somethings wrong with Jenny." She spoke in a quiet voice, a mere echo of the talkative self she had been just moments ago.  
"Who?" Bunny frowned.  
"My current charge." She gulped. "I have to go."

She pulled a small piece of chalk from her pocket, moving to draw a large door on the floor of the pole. With a click of her fingers, light appeared where the chalk had been, the floor opening up to reveal her own personal travelling portal. She jumped through, the hole disappearing from sight. The Guardians exchanged a look before jumping in after her.

* * *

 


	3. Hand In Hand

**Title -** _Imaginary_  
 **Chapter title -** _Hand In Hand_  
 **Author -** _OblivionsGarden_  
 **Genre -** _Romance/Hurt/Comfort_  
 **Disclaimer -** _I do not own Rise Of The Guardians in anyway shape or form. I only own the plot points surrounding my oc's, not recognized from the film. For this chapter I own, Immy and Jenny_

* * *

The Guardians landed in a piled heap inside what seemed to be some sort of office. On one side of the room was a large oak desk, home to many piles of papers, a laptop, a phone, a mobile and a blackberry, lots of other important looking documents and a half empty cup of coffee. On one side of the desk, in a small wooden chair was a young girl, dark brow hair tied in two braids that hung over her shoulders and a broken look on her face. On the other side, in a large leather chair was a plump man with thinning hair and the most agonizingly patronizing expression. Immy stood behind the girl, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"So, you understand now, Jennifer... These people, they're just figments of your over active imagination. Yes?"  
"Yes sir." The girl nodded, the colour in her jade eyes dimming.  
" _No_... No, no, no, no, no, no." Immy shook her head moving in front of Jenny. "Jenny, I'm right here see? I'm _real_!"  
"Good girl. Your parents are waiting for you outside. If you have any questions tell them to give me a call. OK?"  
"Yes sir."

As Jenny stood up to leave the room, she passed straight through Immy, the latter gasping in shock. She shook her head disbelievingly as she watched the girl leave, head hanging low.

"She walked straight through me." She looked down at her stomach where the child's head had passed right through. "She doesn't believe in me anymore. She-" The peach tone to Immy's hair had faded to a mousy brown.  
"It's OK." Jack rushed forward, the tears in Immy's eyes propelling him into action. "We'll make her believe again. OK? Kids stopped believing in us and we got them believing again. We can do this I promise. You just have to trust me, alright?" Immy nodded, her eyes revealing that she didn't really have hope.

* * *

Back at the pole Immy sat in one of the many window seats, staring out at the blank white space surrounding North's home. She recalled how just that morning she had been playing in the snow with Jenny. She just couldn't figure out how it had been so easy to convince her that the girl who had helped her through so much wasn't real. It was a rare thing for a child to stop believing in an imaginary friend when they still needed them so Immy's fear was beginning to run wild in her mind. New questions and conspiracies forming.

It wasn't until frost began to cover the windows in front of her face that she was distracted from her thoughts. Her face softened a little, grateful to Jack for trying to offer some comfort. As a way of letting him know she appreciated his kindness, she tapped her finger to the frost, sending tints of colour running through. A pastel rainbow now swirled in the window panes, making the light shining through create beautiful patterns on the floor.

"Huh, that's pretty cool." Jack smiled. "We make a good team."  
"Fun and play go hand in hand." Immy's voice was soft as Jack took a seat beside her.  
"Fun and play?"  
"Did North never ask you about your center?"  
"Oh, I see... Yours is play?" Immy nodded. "Should've guessed." Jack smiled, recalling his past. Their past.  
"Why?"  
" _Hm_?" Jack was quickly pulled away from his memories. "Oh, you know, I saw you playing with Jenny."

At the mention of the girls name Immy once again drifted into her mind, forgetting that her finger was still traced on the glass.  
"Immy... You might want to stop that." Jack's moved from his seat as cracks appeared in the glass. "Im?" Too late, the glass shattered sending shards flying into her hand.  
"Damn." She grimaced, watching beads of blood form on the surface of her skin.  
"Dingle." Jack found the nearest elf. "Find me a first aid kit." Sitting himself back down he brought her hand into his. "I know what it's like when kids walk through you."  
"What? But kids believe in you all year round."  
"Only recently." He shrugged. "Since the Guardians joined me. No one had ever seen me before."  
"And now they do... You really think I can get Jenny back?"  
"I _know_ we can."

* * *

It was late in the evening when everyone had retired to their own rooms. Everyone besides Jack and Immy. They were sat beneath the globe, staring up at the flickering lights. They hadn't spoke for a while, Immy focusing on finding the cause of Jenny's disbelief and Jack lost in his thoughts. He was thinking back to a similar time when he had been looking at the stars with Immy. Or Imelda as he knew her then. By the same pond where they spent most of their time, savoring their time before they had to return home for the evening.

"Can I ask you something?" Jack whispered, although everyone that was asleep was on the other side of the building.  
"You just did." Immy chuckled. "Go ahead."  
"Tooth said you don't remember your past life."  
"I don't. And that wasn't a question."  
"Why don't you want your memories?"  
"Honestly?" Immy sighed, fiddling with the laces of her boots. "I'm scared, Jack."  
"Of what?"  
"I'm an imaginary friend... What exactly did I do to become this? What kind of life must I have had to become someone who can never been seen?" Hearing the fear in her voice tore at Jack's heart. "I just... I'd rather not remember."  
"But what if there was some good?" He pushed. "I mean... My death wasn't pretty but I remembered my sister and my family... And my best friend. I'd rather take the bad with them than not at all."  
"Why does it matter?"  
"I just think it'd be good for you to remember."  
"Well I don't." Immy stood abruptly, ignoring Jack's wide eyes and open mouth. "Night, Jack."


End file.
